Question: The diagonals of a rhombus are $10$ inches and $24$ inches. What is the perimeter of the rhombus, in inches?
Answer: The diagonals are perpendicular bisectors of each other, so therefore the side length of the rhombus can be calculated as $\sqrt{5^2+12^2} = 13$. Therefore, the perimeter of the rhombus is $4 \times 13 = \boxed{52}$ inches.